Halloween is for Everyone
by Renyo
Summary: Prompt in Harrymort Facebook group. Harry and Tom live in the muggle world after leaving Hogwarts. Needless to say, Tom detests Halloween because it's 'a crime against our sacred traditions' and though Harry tries to placate him, when Trick-or-Treaters arrive, he reacts badly. Harry decides to teach him how to enjoy Halloween and takes him last-minute costume shopping.


_Halloween Fic Fest Prompt Day 1 by YumeNoTsuzuki_

_Harry and Tom live in the muggle world after leaving Hogwarts. Needless to say, Tom detests Halloween because it's 'a crime against our sacred traditions' and though Harry tries to placate him, when Trick-or-Treaters arrive, he reacts badly. Harry decides to teach him how to enjoy Halloween and takes him last-minute costume shopping._

* * *

"You have got to be joking," Tom deadpanned.

Ignoring his love's complaint, Harry started to sort through the wide selection of costumes while Tom was expressing his disgust over the Muggle counterpart of Samhain. It took Harry days of persistent hints and a subtle promise of wearing something "special" on Halloween night to drag Tom to Muggle London. So far, this shop had shown promises compared to other stores they had visited. There weren't many options left after all tomorrow was Halloween, but he still had to yank each article out in order to get a better look at them.

"Come on, this is going to be so much fun if you can just let go of your petty purebloodist attitude for just one night. You have agreed to live in a Muggle neighbourhood with me. Surely, you can do this too."

The profound frown on the Slytherin's face did not go away.

Tom darkly scowled at the absurdity of the situation, "What's more, I can't believe I am standing in a _Muggle_ clothing shop to buy a costume with you. We are wizards, born with privileges those mundane Muggles can never dream of. Why can't we just transfigure something, or better yet, transform ourselves?"

Harry grinned with great amusement, "Because a certain whiny pervert loves me too much, and don't forget we are buying **two** costumes and immerse ourselves in this pure festive fun together. No Death Eater meetings, no plotting against one annoying Ministry toad who has been giving us a wee bit of trouble about our new Werewolf Rights Bill. No nothing."

As Tom surveyed their surroundings and pondered on the wasted hours spent on costume shopping, Harry was assessing two full rabbit mascot suits. Both had a bright shade of salmon pink. The plastic eyeballs were slightly scratched, but the condition was good. However, by the way Tom looked at them with contempt Harry had to put the set back to their place. Maybe someone else would pick them up next Halloween.

"Don't just stand there; I am sure you'll find something tolerable. Oh, I am going to try those. This is going to be a great Halloween," said Harry, casting an impatient glance at Tom and hopping towards the changing room. Sometimes, his boyfriend just didn't know how to have fun other than charming people for doing his biddings.

Tom's impeccable control of his emotion masked his frustration very well, or he would have given his temper away. To distract himself, he casually walked around with no intention to wear any of the despicable clothing. Yet, as he wondered to a secluded corner at the back of the shop, he found the remedy that would restore his dignity tonight.

He inched close to his subject of interest and reached out his long slender fingers to touch the fabric. The object came with a set too. One with the black silk was definitely top class quality, and the design was intricate but simple. The twin was made with leather that was surprisingly sturdier than he thought. He could add some green gems on the silky one to match Harry's captivating eyes. He always loved his eyes.

Halloween may not be so bad after all.

* * *

"I think I found something, for both of us," said Tom as he confidently waltzed to the changing room. The raven haired man barely opened the door, but Tom simply walked in and closed the door shut.

Harry didn't have enough time to react as he was still half covered in a classic Dracula costume.

"That's very rude of you, and what's that… Merlin, what did you just pick up?!" Harry gaped at the bizarre piece of costume – or should he say, strings and belts.

Tom smirked and devoured his lover's shocked expression as Harry could not shift his attention away from the costume.

"Before you said anything, you promised me you would do something special for me. They are stored in the back of the shop, and the size is perfect for both of us. I already paid for it, so you may as well do it for the Halloween. Discard those sacrilegious monstrosities. We are heading home."

Harry did not budge. The grouchy man sat down at the unbalanced wooden stool in the room, one leg onto the other.

Tom was confused. "What is it?"

Harry was still not moving although he mumbled something.

"Speak properly, Potter. You know I don't appreciate mumbling – "

"I said I wanted to have a proper Halloween!"

They did not breathe a word. A palpable tension was permeating in the shabby changing room. Without asking, Tom realized this year was, not only his, but also Harry's first Halloween before coming to Hogwarts. Knowing neither of them had the opportunity to enjoy the Holiday in their less fortunate childhood, it was no wonder Harry had been insisting on Tom participating in this night masquerade.

Tom sighed and forcefully took Harry's hand as they walked out of the cubicle. As they approached the rack, he freed his left hand and grabbed the ridiculous rabbit suits.

"Let's go."

Harry widened his eyes. He could only stare as his Tom dropped the costumes onto the counter and paid with a stoic indifference.

Tom Marvolo Riddle certainly did not feel guilty at all.

To be clear, he still hated the creepy rabbit costumes. They also reminded him of Billy Stubb's rabbit, giving him more motives to murder these pests in the new shopping bag.

He would secretly burn these anomalies later once Harry put them into the storage room.

But for now, he would indulge his Harry because it was what he wanted. If the other man was happy, then he could endure anything as monstrous as Halloween. Like he said, it was only for one night.

He didn't have to look back to see the huge grin adorned on Harry.

Besides, he couldn't wait to see Harry in the costume he handpicked.

* * *

I know I didn't go exactly as the prompt suggested at least in the first half, but prompt is supposed to be spontaneous writing anyway, so yeah. I hope you enjoy this. Just want to let you know that I am not dying from a metaphorical stoning. The Only For You chapter is 70% done; I am just experiencing mild syndrome of writer block and suffering the deficiency of time. Happy Halloween!

Question: Strictly speaking, does Nightmare Before Christmas count as a Halloween or Christmas movie?


End file.
